Fall for you
by iamdevishangel
Summary: Inuyasha finally puts everything on the table at a chance to keep her. oneshot songfic


hello fellow fanfic readers, incase you dont read the end authors note i'll put it at the top. theres a chance that this story didnt comeout as well as it seemed to be in my head.

I (sadly) don't (and never will) own Inuyasha. or the sonf 'Fall for you' by Secondhand Serenade

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha are you okay

"Hey Inuyasha are you okay? I mean you haven't said anything rude or offensive all day. No that I mind or anything it just that you didn't even hit Shippo once today." Kagome looked at him with those big blue eyes as he picked her up and jumped in their tree together never saying a word in response. Not that she minded once he sat down and pulled her to him she snuggled in and was completely at peace to be there in his arms. "Remember the last time we were by ourselves like this? I think it was that time by the river. It was a gorgeous day then too," she signed. " I know what you mean and I know that I'll never be able to recreate that moment again for you wench, but know this, I'm trying." He said into the silence as she sat there shocked at his word. "You've never said anything like that to me before. I had thought you would've forgotten all about that day." Her gaze locked with his for a moment before he looked away and blushed then whispered so softly she barely heard his words "I remember everything."

"Inuyasha I need to go soon. I know that you don't like it but I can't be here anymore. I mean you don't need me here anymore we've defeated Naraku so it shouldn't matter what I do any more right?" she asked him knowing that her heart was breaking as she said the words. "No I won't let you go. I'll never find another person like you. I mean you know I've never had a friend who just gets me like you do," he told her holding her a bit tighter that when he started. "Why do you want me to stay? I mean you have Kikyo isn't that enough?"

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"Kagome she will never be enough" he told her with a straight face. " put me down Inuyasha. I don't want to here how great she is right now," she told him struggling to break his hold. "no! I won't let you go so now you listen to me okay?" when she nodded so he could continue " me and Kikyo…..we just don't work together, hell I don't think we ever were good for each other. The only reason we reached for each other back then was because she accepted me more that anyone I had ever known and I well I never care that she was a priestess I cared more about her as a person. But I when she died I couldn't feel like I owed her something, I mean she died because of **me ** I know you probably don't get that but I felt like I owed it to her to make sure that she was fine. I would have even gone to hell with her but not because of why you think. I mean damn it, Kagome I think I'm in love with you. So please don't leave me." He said with his head bowed down like a whom had just been given some type of reprimand puppy. " you think or you know" " I know Kagome I've been in love with you since the beginning. God I don't even sound like myself, I sound like a pansy. But if you want me to be a pansy I'll do it for you. Just don't leave me."

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

" do you know one of the things I love about you? The way you smell it smells like home. Inuyasha will you be my home?" she told him softly " does that mean you love me? That you'll stay? Kagome answer me!" he exclaimed running out of patience but anything he might have said was cut off when Kagome kissed him. That's when he felt it, everything she didn't say, knew that she loved him and that maybe being a sap every once in a while wasn't so bad. " Inuyasha can we stay here for a while just the two of us?" she muttered against his lips. "any thing you Kagome as long as you keep doing what you're doing" he said then held her tighter so that she wouldn't fall off when she started laughing. He held her till the sun fell across the horizon and held her as they fell asleep and dreamt beautiful dreams of each other.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

" oh my god do you see that!" Sango yelled to Miroku waking the sleeping couple. " I can't believe this as I live and breathe Kagome waking up in the arms of Inuyasha." Miroku added jokingly. " what have you done to her Inuyasha it must have been some spell." Inuyasha glared at the monk and Kagome answered your just jealous because in one night he was able to make me fall in love with him all over again and you're still trying to get Sango to marry you," she finished sticking her tongue out at the monk. " calm down my future mate it doesn't matter what they say because we know what happened last night. Now come on I think we have to talk to your mother about your future"

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

* * *

A.N: it sounded much better in my head so if you don't like it my apologies. Hope you enjoyed my little oneshot that started off when I was supposed to be cramming for my sociology exam today :D.


End file.
